Into the Night
by Lucida Lownes
Summary: pointless smut. Rated M for safety purposes. Enjoy.


**Author Note(s): This song is **_**Into the Night**_** sung by Benny Mardones. I dubbed it the "pedophile song." I thought it would fit with my Universe 1 Remy and Rogue.**

**I blame this song for making me write this little fantasy of Gambit's. Hush up. It's been a while since I've written this kind of stuff (soft-porn-cough-) so forgive me if it isn't hot enough or whatever.**

**I don't own X-Men: Evolution.**

_She's just sixteen years old_

_Leave her alone, they say_

Remy contemplated this fact. Everyone was always telling the twenty-one year old that Rogue, who was seventeen, was too young for him. He didn't really care too much about that.

_Separated by fools_

_Who don't know what love is yet_

They didn't seem to believe the thief when he showed his love for her. He did care for her and it had grown with every time he saw her. At first, it had started out as mild interest and it just escalated as he saw her personality shine through. Anyway, who were the other people to judge? He couldn't control his emotions! They just didn't understand.

_But I want you to know_

He just wanted Rogue to know how he felt bu the thought seemed to terrify him at the same time. He didn't know what she'd think of it.

_If I could fly_

_I'd pick you up_

He could just imagine taking her away from both of their associated groups, hopping onto his motorcycle and not stopping until they needed food and gas. That would be the life. He had the money, after all. And if they needed any, he could just steal some.

_I'd take you into the night_

_And show you a love_

_Like you've never seen, ever seen_

And when she could finally touch, he'd show her all the wonders of it. His imagine started to wonder, considering this. His hot mouth on hers, his hands running along her body, causing low moans to come from her throat. Her hair sprayed out around her head like a halo, her whole body flushed under his. Tasting her, feeling her around him, crying out her name at the top of his lungs and hearing her scream his. It sent shivers down his spine.

_It's like having a dream_

_Where nobody has a heart_

But of course, if that occurred, Wolverine would hunt the two down and surely gut him. That sounded painful. No one seemed to believe him or care about what _he_ felt and what he was sure Rogue must be feeling after the whole issue in New Orleans. She had to feel _something_ for him. At least, he hoped.

_It's like having it all_

_And watching it fall apart_

He still remembered separating with her in the Bayou. It had been very hard but he knew if he went with her, questions would rise and the Wolverine would surely do something stupid. He wanted to stay with her but he knew it was best to leave with Jean-Luc and take care of a few loose strings in the guild. Of course, those loose strings became intangible knots, keeping him away from her for too long.

_And I would wait till the end_

_Of time for you_

_And do it again, it's true_

He had eventually decided to wait until she was old enough that no one would bother them about it. He felt like he waited long enough. But he knew a few more years would be best to keep it safe. Xavier told him he could return to the mansion when he could. So he continued to wait for the opportune moment. Or course, Remy knew he would wait forever for his chere.

_I can't measure my love_

_There's nothing to compare it to_

He had never ever felt something this intense for _anyone_ before. Part of him wished he had saved his virginity just for her. So they could have their first time _together_. Nothing he had ever felt before felt like when he looked into her emerald eyes.

_But I want you to know_

He eventually had to tell her. Tell her he worshiped her like a goddess. That she was his _everything_.

_If I could fly_

_I'd pick you up_

_I'd take you into the night_

_And show you a love_

He would show her everything he felt. Every emotion would spill across her like a white-hot fire. He imagined gently whispering words of love into her ear and then kissing that strong yet delicate jaw line, his hands wrapped in her silky hair. He'd show her everything, pour his heart out in the way he knew how. By melting his body with hers.

_Oooooh, if I could fly_

_I'd pick you up_

_I'd take you into the night_

_And show you a love_

_Like you've never seen, ever seen_

His hands would rake over her fair, creamy flesh, touching her in all the right spots while her hands would rake through his hair as she moaned his name. He would take her supple lips in a heart-searing kiss and proceed down her neckline, placing a butterfly light kiss in between her two mounds before continuing lower. He would trace her navel multiple times with his tongue, his hands gently caressing her thighs. He would then move back up to her lips, enticing her into a tongue battle while massaging her soft breasts in his hands.

He could almost feel her hands tracing his chest and abdomen. He closed his eyes, praying the sensation would continue throughout his fantasy. He could nearly taste her skin on his tongue as he marked her. Almost feel how wet she was from his preparing her for the main show. Almost feel himself sliding into her...

"Anna," he breathed out and his eyes snapped open. He looked around the dingy motel room, finding the phone that had snapped him out of his fantasy due to the vibrations. He sighed and rose, walking over to the device and picking it up.

"Bonsoir," he said. "What be de news?"

"De Assassins ain't callin' f' your head, fere," Henri informed him. "Dey just want you to stay outta New Orleans."

"Fine by moi," Remy told him. "Au revoir, mon fere."

"Au revoir, Remy."


End file.
